


You Get What You Deserve

by Melpomene21



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Mild Language, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melpomene21/pseuds/Melpomene21
Summary: From Mass Effect Kink Meme:  Post ME3 (Destroy Ending).  The gang visits Shepard at her home while she is convalescing and tries to figure out a secret she has been hiding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a few things for the Kink Meme a few years ago. Just wrangling them up and posting them here so that I can keep track of them and maybe add to them.

Somewhere on Earth – Post ME3

“I still think it’s Garrus’.”

“I’m sitting right here,” Tali fumed, grasping Garrus’ hand and dragging it into her lap. “And I’m telling you they were just friends.”

Jack snorted, rolled her eyes and handed over her money.

“I swear,” Garrus replied, mostly to Tali but loud enough for the entire room to hear. “I only ever talked to her between calibrations.”

“The _Normandy_ better have been the only thing you were calibrating, Vakarian,” Tali mumbled ominously as she gazed out the window.

“My money’s on a Turian, but one better,” Wrex chimed in and after pausing for dramatic effect said, “Sparatus.”

The entire room exploded in guffaws and laughter.

“If you just want to throw your credits away, there are better ways to do it,” James Vega added. And then slapping his credits on the table he said simply, “Hackett.”

There was another round of laughter as Samantha Traynor whined, “Hackett? You must be joking. I thought this was going to be a semi-serious wager.” It took a while for the noisy group to calm down, but her glaring gaze sped things along. She placed her credits on top of the pile and said, “Commander Bailey.” A round of groans and eyerolls followed and Samantha shrugged, “What? She liked him.”

“Jeff ‘Joker’ Moreau.”

“You cannot wager on yourself, Jeff,” EDI replied.

“Who said? Show me the rules.”

“For one thing if you were the father of Shepard’s child it would disqualify you from having a reasonable chance of losing and remove the arbitrary thrill of victory from the game’s gambling intent. Secondly, if you were the father, it would only stand to reason that Shepard would not have kept silent regarding the paternity of her forthcoming offspring or, in an alternative scenario, never intends to reveal who the father is making this entire exercise futile and pointless. And lastly, if you were to win I would have to deactivate you.”

“Humans can’t be deactivated.”

“Try me.”

“I change my bet to Mordin,” Joker mumbled before slinking back into his seat.

“That’s not even possible.”

“The limitations on the human reproduction system have yet to be fully evaluated. And Mordin’s death occurred in the window of opportunity for Commander Shepard to have conceived his child.” EDI replied flatly, causing some in the room to shudder. “The bet stands.”

“Thanks, EDI. I just threw up a little in my mouth.”

“The dark man,” Javik said stoically, placing his credits down. “Anderson. They shared their last moments together. It is a practice not unheard of among my people.”

“He was like a father to her!” Liara scolded.

“That’s actually not bad thinking,” Garrus agreed. “But I’ll go one better with the Illusive Man. He was there, too.”

“Hey, calibration boy. I thought you were her friend.”

“I agree. Garrus, really? That seems in really bad taste.”

“Hey! It’s not like I bet on the Reaper.”

“Okay, so who would you put your money on, Liara?”

Before Liara could answer, EDI chimed in, “As the Shadow Broker, Dr. T’Soni has the probability of knowing who the father is more so than any other person in this room or the universe as a whole, including myself. More to the point, her guess may compromise Commander Shepard’s privacy and degrade the spirit of the game.”

“Oh, I can’t believe she knows and doesn’t tell anyone. I could never keep it to myself.”

“And that’s precisely why you aren’t the Shadow Broker.”

“That, and I didn’t kill him and take over his operations.”

“That, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

The door to the beach house opened and the conversation halted. The team turned their heads toward the doorway in unison, like guilty children upon the absent teacher’s return.

“What are we goddamn up to in here? And no, I’m not going on any more goddamn suicide missions.”

There was collective release of breath and a moan. “Ah, it’s just Zaeed…and Grunt. That’s everyone, isn’t it?”

“What about Jacob and Miranda?”

“I don’t think they’re coming.”

“And Alenko?”

“Um, no.”

“Funny no one guessed it might be Spectre Alenko.”

“Because the Commander has higher standards than that. If she was going to go for a mindless beefcake, she would’ve went for Vega.”

“Hey…,” Vega interjected and then tilted his head aside, regarded the comment and then added, “No, actually, I’m okay with that.”

“What are we doing?” Grunt asked, making his way to the refrigerator.

“Trying to guess who knocked up the Commander.”

“Knocked up?” Grunt turned around and pounded his fists together. “Who dared touch Shepard? Just point me at ‘em.”

“No, knocked _up_ , not out. You know? Got her impregnated…with child.”

“Oh,” Grunt replied, still seeming to turn this new information over in his head. Then, seeming to come to a conclusion, he added, “Different parameters, same outcome. Who do I need to kill?”

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out.”

“Oh. Hmmm.” Grunt paused in deep thought. “Who would have the quad to repopulate with my Commander?” He paused again. “A thresher maw. She showed an unhealthy interest in interacting with them.”

“I believe that is pushing the limitations of the human physiological system to the extreme.”

“Who else is worthy?” Grunt scowled, looking down at the table and reading over the names. “Who have you deemed worthy? Mordin?! Turians?! _Hackett?!_ ”

“What about Hackett?” Interjected a new, but all-too-familiar voice.


	3. Chapter 3

All heads turned toward the new voice in the room.

“Admiral Hackett, sir,” Vega replied, standing up and saluting the older man.

“At ease, soldier,” Hackett replied, his eyes taking in the whole of the room. “Where’s the Commander?”

“She’s out for her daily evening walk,” Liara replied, hiding the credit-littered table behind her as best as she could as she stood. “Karin is with her.”

Hackett walked toward the window and silently looked off into the distance. Two figures could be seen walking along the sandy shoreline, their silhouettes outlined by the setting sun.

Admiral Hackett placed his hands behind his back in a posture that was very familiar to anyone who knew him. “How is she?”

Liara walked toward the Admiral to stand next to him as she waved her hand behind her encouraging the others to clear out. “She’s in perfect health, everything considered. No more dreams, visions. Still…”

Hackett turned to look at the Asari, noticing they were now they only two beings left in the room. “Still?”

Liara gazed straight ahead, studying the two slowly moving figures as they approached. “She’s not quite herself. She’s missing something…or someone.” Liara turned to look into Hackett’s piercing blue eyes. “As many of us that try to come visit as often as possible, I’d say she is isolated…lonely.”

“I see.”

Liara looked down and away from him, feeling guilty and insensitive about the game that she had been partaking in just moments ago. “Although I could be mistaken. Human emotions are still hard for me to decipher.”

Hackett sighed and began to unbutton his outer jacket. He shrugged it off and placed it on the back of one of the kitchen chairs. He then took his hat off and hung it along with his jacket. “I’ll go talk to her,” he said, unbuttoning his collar and rolling up his uniformed sleeves as he headed out the back door.


	4. Chapter 4

The crew of the _Normandy_ filed back into the room. The mood of all had noticeably shifted and it was with solemn gazes that they all watched the Admiral walk toward Shepard and Dr. Chakwas’ approaching figures.

“Has he seen her since the battle?”

“No, he’s been off world organizing the fleet movements and the rebuild. But they’ve spoken on the vidcomm.”

“Well, if anybody can get her to fall back in line, it’s him.”

“I don’t know. This is unchartered territory.”

“Yeah, she can’t shoot this problem with a gun.”

They all watched as Dr. Chakwas broke off from Shepard and approached the Admiral. The pair spoke for a few long moments before the doctor continued on toward the house and Admiral Hackett went in the opposite direction toward where Shepard stood.

xx - xx - xx - xx

 

Hackett walked slowly toward Commander Shepard. Although he had seen her several times over the vidcomm these past few months, somehow the visage before him was still utterly shocking. The lean, determined soldier that he had watched over for as long as he could recall had been replaced by a woman with cheekbones softened with flesh that glowed in the setting sunlight and curves that her light, gauzy dress clung to in the salty evening air.

“Commander,” he greeted, as he came to stand in front of her.

“Admiral Hackett,” she replied.

His eyes lowered to look down at the curve of her belly, such a foreign sight to him and so unexpected from the person standing before him. “How do you feel?”

“I’m fine.”

He smiled and nodded at her. She had never been more mesmerizing to him that at that moment. Of all the things he had seen her do, accomplish – this normal, biological thing seemed to eclipse them all. “May I?” He asked.

She took his hand and wordlessly placed it on her belly. It was surprising, how hard the swell of her stomach was beneath the soft fabric of her dress. He didn’t know what he had thought or expected, but he just hadn’t imagined it this way. She moved his hand around, seeming to search for something. He could feel her eyes watching him and when he felt it, felt the flutter of life graze against the sensitive skin of his palm, his eyes snapped up to meet hers.

xx - xx - xx - xx

 

“She never let me feel her belly.”

“Shut up, ya perve.”

“Wait, something’s happening.”

Thirteen sets of eyes watched as Admiral Hackett stood in front of Shepard with his hand splayed across her swollen belly. The pair was looking at each other and didn’t seem to be saying anything at all.

“What the hell are they doing?”

“I don’t know. Just...just wait.”

“Oh man,” Joker groaned. “Is it too late to change my bet?”


	5. Chapter 5

His movements were slow, purposeful. At first he took the backs of his fingers and brushed them against the side of her face before snaking them around the nape of her neck beneath the curtain of hair that she had grown now.

She looked up at him, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. “Everyone’s watching, you know?”

“I don’t care.”

xx - xx - xx - xx - xx

 

“Hot damn!” Cried James Vega. “I won. I fucking won!”

“Sonofabitch!” Zaeed growled. “If I’d known the Commander was in to older men, I would’ve tried a little goddamn harder.”

Tali wrapped her arms around Garrus’ waist and accepted a kiss from him on her forehead and EDI and Joker shared a meaningful glance.

“Hmph,” Grunt snorted, watching the scene with more than a little derision. “I guess her commander is worthy of mine.”

“Anderson would’ve made a better, more tragic ending,” Javik commented.

“Yes, because we have such a shortage of those.”

“We should give them some privacy,” Liara whispered, turning her gaze away from the window and feeling a warm flush spread across her cheeks.

“Those two certainly deserve all the happiness they can get,” Samantha Traynor sighed as she turned and started following the others out of the room.

“You get what you get,” Jack repeated her oft-used saying. “Deserves got nothing to do with it.”

But as the once slightly more jaded biotic turned to walk away, she took one last look behind her out the window to the pair of lovers silhouetted in the dusky moonlight and whispered so that only she could hear, “Way to go, Shepard. You deserve it.”


End file.
